<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Be Your Warmth by AceArchangel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134134">I'll Be Your Warmth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArchangel/pseuds/AceArchangel'>AceArchangel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archangel's Halloween Howls [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (TV 2018), Young Justice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Dysphoria, Fluff, M/M, Menstruation, Shapeshifting, TDC Unlucky 13, TDC Unlucky Thirteen 2020, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans4Trans, t4t, trans author</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArchangel/pseuds/AceArchangel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has his period and Garfield helps </p><p>October 20th: Cats/Blood</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Garfield Logan/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Archangel's Halloween Howls [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Done Reading(the Good Stuff), TDC's Unlucky Thirteen</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'll Be Your Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this is a day late i just had zero spoons to post this yesterday. But anyway its a short one but its soft. </p><p>Enjoy the soft while it lasts.</p><p>Also side note: the concept is that this happens when jason takes over dick's spot as robin before his death. Its not <i>really</i> set in the live action titans show verse but you can read it that way if you'd like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jason didn’t mind a little bit of blood. You got used to injuries pretty quickly when you’re a vigilante. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was one type of blood he’d never get used to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and grabbed a pair of underwear to put a pad on and headed off to the bathroom for a shower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he returned to his bed he promptly crashed back into a deep sleep. He rolled out of bed at around 2 pm and threw on a hoodie. He walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread and ate it with some butter while he brewed some coffee. He retreated back to his room soon after.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he even notice we were here?” Gar asked after Jason had left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raven shrugged, “Go fish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AW MAN!” Cyborg frowned as he drew a card to add to his already comically large hand. Theoretically, you can only hold 13 cards before you can put down at least one pair. However, Victor was somehow holding 16 cards. Gar didn’t care enough to figure out what he was doing wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kori hummed from across the room where she was floating upside down, reading a book. “Dick said it was coming upon Jason’s Time. He likely just needs some chocolate and sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh okay. Are y’all good if I-?” he starts to set his cards down and stand up slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor waved his hand at Gar. “Go be gay, we’ll be fine. Even if I am somehow </span>
  <em>
    <span>losing</span>
  </em>
  <span> Go Fish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gar didn’t even blush; he was too focused on Jason. He made his way to Jay’s room and knocked. “Rob, bud? Jason? You okay in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A singular groan echoes from inside the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I get you anything? Ice cream? Chocolate?” Gar peaks his head in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jay just shakes his head. At least, Gar thinks. “Can I help any?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jason sighs, “Not unless you can find a heating pad or hot water bottle in this stupid tower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gar winced. He and Cyborg had broken the heating pad with an experiment the other day. (Heating pads were not able to cook ramen in case you were wondering.) But then he got an idea. He shifted and ventured into the room more before jumping up onto the bed. He bumped his head into Jason’s back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What Gar? Have you magically fixed the heating pad?” Jason rolled over as Gar kept pushing on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Jason had finally turned onto his back and looked over to see the green tabby cat that was prodding him. “This is your heating pad fix?” In lieu of an answer, Beast Boy crawled onto Jason’s stomach and curled up on top of his stomach. Jason chuckled, “Okay then. Kitty cuddles it is.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Garfield had fallen asleep and transformed back into his usual form and if Jason didn’t mind the green boy’s limbs being entangled within his own, that was for Jay to know and Garfield to panic over later.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my vibes for this prompt list is <i>I will single handedly make t4t a common tag if it kills me</i></p><p>You can find me on my <a href="archangelofthestars.tumblr.com">main</a> or on my <a href="adhdspeedsters.tumblr.com">dc sideblog</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>